1. Field of the Disclosure
This invention relates to lighting apparatuses, and more particularly to a lighting apparatus which can dissipate heat from a lighting emitting module and an electronic module, reduce weight, and enables easy partial replacement and service.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a lighting industry has a long history enough to be developed with civilization of mankind, and a very close relation with mankind.
Even today, the lighting industry is kept developing, making a variety of researches on s, light emitting systems, driving systems, improvement on efficiency, and so on.
Presently, as major s for lighting, incandescent lamps, discharge lamps, and fluorescent lamps are used mostly, in various purposes, such as domestic, landscape and industrial purposes.
Of the s, resistant s, such as the incandescent lamps have problems of poor efficiency and substantial heat generation, the discharge lamps have problems of a high price and a high voltage, and the fluorescent lamps have an environmental problem caused by mercury.
In order to solve the drawbacks of the s, interest in a light emitting diode LED is increasing, which has advantages in efficiency, variety of colors, autonomy of design, and so on.
The light emitting diode is a semiconductor device which emits a light when a voltage is applied thereto in a forward direction, and has a long lifetime, low power consumption, and electric, optical, and physical characteristics suitable for mass production, to replace the incandescent lamps and the fluorescent lamps, rapidly.
However, the light emitting diode generates much heat in operation, to cause poor efficiency if the heat is not dissipated to an outside thereof.
And, as the lighting apparatus with the light emitting diode becomes slim and compact, a problem takes place, in which replacement of a whole lighting apparatus is required even if one of the components are out of order.